Existing damping systems typically employ a piston in a cylinder containing fluid to absorb shock. These hydraulic systems have multiple moving parts and valves. After extended periods of use, however, these systems are susceptible to fatigue and deterioration, causing problems of noise, short life, and leakage. Many hydraulic systems utilizing complex valve systems suffer from the ability to quickly absorb pressure “spikes” and consequent harshness of ride and movement. Furthermore, leaks and broken seals can contribute to breakdown of the system while in motion. This could cause damage to the system and serious bodily harm to an operator.
Because of the numerous, complex moving parts in existing systems, they operate under high temperatures due to friction, therefore causing greater fatigue and deterioration. Many shock absorbing systems, including simple spring systems, lack the capability to provide variable resistance control to movement depending upon a desired resistance at particular moments of force. Existing systems that can provide variable control resistance include complex valve mechanisms and moving parts that suffer from the same problems.
Thus, there are unmet needs in the art for damping movement. The present invention provides a magnetic damping system that generates an induced current to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.